Seishou Samasu
by Daitoshi
Summary: Touya Akira, Struck down one evening by a car, wakes up to find his world completely turned around. Have you ever seen a God of death with green eyes? implied slash in earlier chapters. For those attempting to translate the title, I have made it easier
1. Please

**Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I have, indeed, dyed my hair gold/blonde in front, I am neither Hikaru, nor do I own him. (Though he his adorable as a child!)**

**In case you see a similarity in later chapters, yes, I was inspired by another Manga for some of these ideas. They are quite far from being blatently copied, but may reflect some of the same ideas. If you guess which story, You get a cookie and a special-honors mention at the bottom of the next chapter. **

**I realize that I do not update very often, and I apologize for that. You also must realize that I am in highschool, and that combined with my undying love for all things Anime, I may often become distracted, and am not able to create the next chapter, nor update when I hope to do so. **

**Translate the story's title, and get a cookie. **

**The fastest way to contact me is NOT through e-mail. I never check it. Instead, simply review to one of my stories (hopefully after reading it) and I will most likely reply to you Via E-mail. Reviews get my attention! Hope that got yours.**

**//end A/N//  
**

Rain poured mercilessly upon the windows, wind howling through paved streets and rattling planted trees with icy claws. The precipitation wavered between sleet and rain, and drops stinging as they hit bare skin, and freezing nearly instantly when landing upon something nonliving. A single, foolish bird attempted to cross the street, a small distance in order to land in her nest. A fierce wind and lashed at her body, and a frozen lump now lay in the road, half-crushed by slowly moving vehicles.

Beams highlighted everything in a stark brilliance, headlights sweeping over the frozen city landscape, to illuminate the darkened alleyways where small creatures looked for shelter from the ice storm.

Akira Touya berated himself for waiting this long before heading home. He could have simply gone out as soon as the game was done, but he had allowed the man at his father's Go salon coerce him into talking about the game. And now he was stuck outside for another quarter-mile, until he reached his home. A scarf was wrapped firmly about his neck, shielding the lower half of his face from the angry winds and lashing ice drops. His hood was pulled over sharp-cut hair, bangs already coated with a layer of ice tapping against his forehead. His eyes were on the ground just ahead of him as he strove to make it safely home without mishap. Unfortunately, that was the least of his worries at the moment.

A mere block away from the now- 4dan, a man cursed fluently, scowling at his frozen-over windshield. Very few things were visible through the iced-over glass, but he needed to get to that business meeting! It could mean the start or end of his career! So, he simply applied the gas, unaware he was already driving with one wheel on the sidewalk, distorting frozen liquid altering the shapes of everything ahead of him.

Dark eyes widened in horror, headlights flooding his mind as his body froze.

Impact.

The driver cursed, veering to the side and getting back on the road, unaware he had just participated in a hit-and-run. Unaware of the teen now laying helpless just outside an alley, eyes open wide, with blood pooling in his lungs.

Seconds passed.

'tha-thump'

Even as he lay, life-blood seeping away, sleet still hammered on his still form.

'thah-thump'

His lips moved convulsively, trying to bring in more air.

'thump-thump'

'thump...'

'thump'

His muscles relaxed, head dipping to the side.

Bright green eyes watched him from the shadows of the alley, a clawed hand grabbing his coat, and dragging him into the darkness, out of the freezing winds.

Twin emeralds watched as a silvery substance, invisible to most, crept from the teen's mouth. One hand shot out, grasping it firmly before it could escape.

His mouth twitched into a frown, eyes flashing gold.

'so pure'

The creature gazed down at the human's limp body, once again staring at the silver substance it held. The mist rippled and twisted like some ethereal fog, trying to escape and return at the same time. Green eyes peered into its depths, seeing the love, the joy it had for life. He saw the beauty within the spirit, and once again looked at the body of Akira Touya.

The creature raised the soul to its lips, breathing in tendrils of the otherworldly thing, just before slipping it gracefully into its mouth. One clawed hand reached forward to caress the human's cheek, feeling the last warmth lingering in such pale skin.

The creature bent down, placing pale lips upon the human's mouth, exhaling deeply. The silver thing rushed back into the human's body, whirling around in it, unable to find a secure hold. The creature continued to exhale, its entire being dissipating, fading, being drawn willingly into the body of the one who still aspires to accomplish the hand of god.

His tail lashed in pain as he absorbed the human's wounds onto his own being, healing soon after. The creature settled into the back of the boy's mind, prodding the control organ, firing bolts to get the body to turn over, and cough out the liquid already pooled within its lungs.

Standing upright, the body of Touya Akira walked silently back down its path, toward the boy's home. Transferring any damage from the winds to itself, the creature guided him to the door, opening and closing it, walking to his room. It laid the body on its bed, sinking back into the subconsciousness.

His heartbeat remained steady through the night.


	2. Wake

His eyes snapped open, body jolting upright as he gasped for air.

One hand was placed reassuringly on his chest, while the other was used to hold him upright.

Fingers tightened, clenching around rumpled sheets, body trembling in small spasms.

Throwing the covers to one side, he leapt out of bed, rushing into the bathroom and violently twisting the tap on, cupping his hands and smashing the hastily-gathered pool of water onto his still-warm skin. He gasped again, for a different reason than before, in relief. The icy liquid had shocked him out of the sleep-haze, though the scattered images still flew through his mind. He bared his teeth angrily at the sink, leaning against the porcelain tiredly.

Three days since the dreams had started. A full three days with minimal sleep and unrest that plagued his body. Something just felt WRONG.

His body felt lighter than normal, off balance and weighted in places where it shouldn't be.

Slightly calloused fingertips ran through his greenish black hair, a deep sigh fogging up the mirror. He turned off the faucet, trudging thankfully toward the dining area as his mother's call rang through the house, summoning him for breakfast. He sat as gracefully as he could at the low table, accepting his breakfast with a quiet thanks.

His mother eyed him worriedly, looking at the dark bags under his eyes and the rumpled pajamas which he had seemed to forget to change out of. His skin even looked pale to her eyes, made more so with the damp and unbrushed hair. She watched as he nibbled on a rice ball, his expression changing from auto-pilot to vaguely confused.

"O-kaa-san?"

"Hai?"

"There is... something odd about the onigari. Somen-nisai, but I do not wish to eat any more."

She smiled, nodding approval. "You do not have to eat it, but you do look a bit ill. Would you like to stay home from school today?"

He shook his head negative, reaching for another dish with his chopsticks. As he raised the morsel to his mouth, he glanced down at it, to make sure it was not slipping.

A wave of nausea hit him like a brick wall, causing him to gag and drop his chopsticks with a clatter. Clutching at his stomach, he rushed back into the bathroom, trying desperately to retch whatever was causing him to feel this way, but nothing came out. He coughed, spitting into the toilet before sitting back on his heels, breathing deeply. The horrible off-kilter feeling was dying down again, but the wrongness remained. Touya Akira took one last breath, reaching up to flush the toilet, making the same mistake he had before. He glanced down. Within the white bowl was nothing much, just the wad of spit and a small brownish red piece of something. He blinked, fingers barely touching the metal lever. The red floated innocently, breaking apart slightly.

Crimson liquid flowed from the center of the over sized scab. Blood leaking into the water.

Blood.

He pressed down the lever, throwing himself against the opposite wall, curling in on himself as flashes of images raced past his eyes, raking across his brain.

Iceraincoldwind

tireddarklongway

brightlightroaringengine

black...

Black...

Green eyes...

Glowing.

He clenched his teeth, short fingernails digging into the cotton pants he wore to bed as he attempted to regain awareness of the world around him.

He was vaguely aware of his mother on the phone, crouching next to him, and the cold tiles rubbing into the soles of his feet.

He made a strange choking sound, burying his head deeper into his legs while short spasms racked his body. What seemed like hours later, a loud wailing filled his ears, drowning out the wind rain in his ears. He relaxed slightly, uncurling just enough to raise his head to look around.

His Aqua eyes stared blankly at his mom, blinking once as she spoke to him, the sounds coming out of her mouth indecipherable.

He jumped when three men rushed into the bathroom, picking him up gently and placing him on a stretcher When he tried to struggle, when the sounds they made started to scare him in their gibberish, they held him down with strong arms, hauling him into a high room. The roaring noises grew louder, along with the wailing, and he struggled to get free, instincts screaming for him to get up, fight his way out.

Why? Why should he run? These people were only trying to help, they are healers, they want to get us to the other healers. We need to relax, let them take us. They will stop the loud mind-noises.

NO! We need the mind-flashes! We need them!

We?

You.

You?

No, not me, you... You need to run! Run before they contaminate the process!

Why

I can not tell you a reason!

Who are you?

Another wave of images flashed through his mind, sending his body into another wave of small convulsions, the thrashing slowing to a quick twitching of his muscles after they shot something in his neck.

The other self screamed in anger, fighting off the strange drug that slowed the images, drawing out the agony that was only supposed to last an hour. Blast them!

His eyes were closed now, but the ghosts of light were cast upon his skin, sensed rather than felt as he was wheeled into a building, something hard pressing against his face.

A soft hissing.

Blackness.

**(To all those who are wondering, Yes, I am insane, and no, I am not taking any medication.**

**Yes, I have had the sudden, unexplainable urge to rip living things to small pieces, (Use fresh bones as acsesseries, bathe in their blood, ect)**

**But I have NOT acted on said impulses. **

**Yet ))**

The doctors worked into the evening, scanning and testing and searching for some way to make the tremors stop. There was no damage anywhere, aside from a faint bruise on his hip and a hairline fracture along his thigh bone. They had done extensive scans to his body and brain, ( 2 out of 5 had to be halted mid-way, because of the convulsions) Another thing that bothered them was his increasingly powerful resistance to drugs that slowed neural firing. Something about his body just altered the stuff they shot him with, diverting it away from where it was supposed to go.

If they had looked really closely at the crevice between the roof of his mouth and his nasal cavity, they would have seen small, nearly invisible glands linking to his canines. They were slowly growing bigger, as the knockout drugs increased in dose and potency.

Around two in the afternoon, his body stopped spasming so violently.

Five minutes later, he descended from a drug-induced, coma-like state to a peaceful rest, punctuated only by brief, natural flickering of the eye as he dreamed.

Yet, he still showed no negative or other wise response to the heavy amount of drugs having been injected into his bloodstream, and everything was functioning perfectly again.

Only the faintest twitch (also normal for dreaming sleepers) of his fingers resembled what was going on just a few hours ago.

He bruise was pretty much gone, and the fracture they had detected before was no longer visible.

To put it simply, the Doctors were bewildered.

-/Dream/-

Darkness surrounded him

It was not a stifling sort of darkness, but rather one of warm shadows wrapping around his form, moving entrancingly, much like the polar opposite of flames. Or, the gentle side of them.

He searched the inky depths for something he knew, somehow, would be there. It was more a feeling than anything, There!

Bright green orbs glowed faintly in the darkness, staring at him serenely. He moved closer to them, the pale glow emanating from his own form lighting up the figure. It was a boy, about the same age as him, with black hair and golden bangs. A loose pair of jeans hung about his slim hips, the rest of his skin covered in a shimmering layer of gold scales. Behind the boy's back, two pitch black, enormous bat wings lay folded, dusted with the lighter color upon the fuzzy webbing. Thin, deadly-looking spikes slid out along the boy's shoulders and back, pitch black. His already imposing figure was aided by the sweeping, blade-tipped tail and strait black horns jutting from the sides of the boy's head, facing backwards.

Then, he spoke. It was rather off-putting, such a dangerous figure possessing such a soft, childlike voice. Then, Akira took a step closer, looking at the figure's face. Despite the lean muscles and lithe figure, the boy's face was just that! A boy's! Thin scales traced over his forehead and cheeks, exposed skin also the mellow color of the sun.

He couldn't help it! He laughed.

Hikaru stood in front of the laughing mortal, feeling rather out of place. Here was the ultimate girly-boy, the one with perfect manners and a stupid haircut, and he dared laugh at HIM for sounding feminine! All he said was 'greeting, foolish mortal'(Hikaru is in his head, remember. Little Dragon-wings can hear pretty much everything Akira thinks) That phrase was supposed to send fear skittering down their spines!

The gold-hued dragonling gave a delicate sniff, turning away from the still-giggling boy with a small huff of exasperation. For crying out loud, it wasn't THAT funny!

Hikaru spoke in a holier-than-thou tone, arms folded and wings ruffled in irritation.

"At least I have the strength to back up my good looks"

Which, coincidentally, simply set the Go player off again.

Hikaru stared around at the darkness, which was_ supposed_ to spell impending doom to all who entered.

Was something wrong with the mind scape? A quick mental prod denied this, and so he simply plopped down to watch the mortal attempt to gasp more air into his lungs, despite the continuing muscle contractions.

Eventually, the human stopped _laughing_ at him, and managed to stutter out a somewhat-formal greeting. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, slit pupils widening slightly. Should he be a killjoy? Or let the boy keep laughing. Neither sounded very nice to him.

Finally, with the giggles still echoing, his patience snapped.

"STUPID PERSON!" He nearly roared, wings snapping outward. This pretty much shut Akira up, the rage flashing in those fiery green orbs quite enough to stop his laughter for good.

"I was GOING to inform you that YOU have been bloody CHOSEN by DEATH HIMSELF, and you cant even BOTHER giving a DEATH-GOD some RESPECT!" After this, he gave a frustrated half-scream/groan. He grabbed the kid's formal shirt, yanking him forward and smacking his other palm on the kid's forehead. A small golden dragon appeared on the center of it, gleaming eerily in the light from both spirits. "You have a month before I come to collect you. Don't die, don't spread rumors, and don't start flipping out just because you are going to be a death-god's stupid apprentice."With that, the darkness started fading somewhat, and the dragon-like figure whirled away from him, muttering obcenities under his breath and stalking away. Before the winged boy dissapeard, Akira could have sworn he heard 'Kitty Girly-boy just as bad as the purple roasted chicken.'

That couldn't have been it...could it?

-/end dream/-

He had woken up without incident (rather, many tears on his mother's part) and had assured the doctors that he felt fine, and hoped he could get to his next match on time.

They returned the young Touya back to his worried mother, saying that he was perfectly alright now (they had no idea) and for her to call back if he started jerking again, or complained of nausea or dizziness. And that she should expect him to be sleeping for a good while.

So, the go prodigy was sent home, soon to be coddled by a frantic mother and paid unusually close attention to, by his father, the Go Legend. Weeks passed, and they eventually let the ordeal slip from their minds as he began to act normally once again, going to matches and once again being the polite, perfectly groomed gentleman that he usually was.

In truth, he was simply enjoying his last days, mentally counting down.

The voice in his head had been silent after the declaration of his death, those shadowy green eyes no longer showing up in mirrors or reflective glass to watch him.

He acted normally, and cursed the voice up and down in his mind, but privately, in the far reaches of his consciousness, he was excited at the prospect of being something **more.**


	3. Meetings

Tick Tock Tick Tock

The clock never seemed to get bored of making that sound. Not irritating, but it got under your skin. Easily. Aqua eyes stared at the hands, so slowly moving compared to what he wanted. Why wouldn't reality BEND TO HIS WILL ALREADY! Akira huffed impatiently, pouting at the clock.

He paused.

His keen eyes, so fierce over the Goban, darted around in childish paranoia, to see if anyone had seen him acting so immature.

Still, it was annoying! You would think that a god of death could be punctual if he tried. Then again, he probably had all sorts of souls to reap or ghosts to round up for judgment. Soul reaper's apprentice? Cool.

Right?

He hoped he wouldn't actually have to take a life, since that would be a little hard to cope with. Apprentice, though. Would he get sweet dragon wings as well? The coloring seemed to go with the god's hair. Black and Gold. His hair was a strange sort of green. He guessed that would be a nice color for scales to be in.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft rapping on his bedroom door.

'Who is that Tapping, rapping on my chamber door?

Tis but the wind, and nothing more. '

Ignoring the odd bit of English literature he had read in school that had surfaced, Akira opened the swinging wooden door, greeting his mother politely.

"I know you said you didn't want to be bothered today, but I wanted to make sure you ate before it passed dinner time."

"Thank you, okaa-san. I will make sure to eat. "

She nodded, gracefully heading back to whatever she had been doing before fetching her son something to eat. He glanced down at the platter.

Odd, no rice balls.

Perhaps they were out of rice?

"She is a nice lady, Touya-san."

A soft voice met his ears, and he spun around, half expecting the gold and black dragonling from before. Instead, a somewhat tall man in traditional robes met his gaze. His hair was a deep purple, lips also tinted the shade. Dark violet eyes peered out at him from long lashes, hair tied back loosely. Purple and blue wings laid placidly behind him, shimmering slightly with a strange flame. Two graceful feathers, trailed out from his hair, facing behind him. Both were tipped with a white band, a small blue flame hovering over each one.

"I apologize that Hikaru-kun was not able to make it, but he encountered some problems and was held up." He paused, rifling about in those long folds of cloth. His feminine features were in a soft expression of wonder, seemingly questioning where something had went. A small grin crept over his features before being swiftly hidden by a fan that he had pulled out of his robes.

"I am sorry to say that Hikaru-kun was never supposed to take on an apprentice this early after being made into a full god himself. He always had a bit of a wild streak, and It may put a damper on your own apprenticeship."

Akira's disappointment must have shown, for the strange god started to wave his fan around, gesturing wildly.

"But don't worry, Touya-san! After his punishment is doled out, both of us will teach you! That's a promise!." The god seemed genuinely concerned about his own wellbeing, so he simply schooled his expression into one of acceptance and nodded .The death god watched him for a few seconds before sighing, Wings ruffling. The flames behind his head gave a little wobble, tinging with red.

"Hikaru-kun should be coming in a few seconds. Please don't mind is attitude."

Indeed, bird-winged one was correct, for in a swirl of shadows and small bolts of energy that made no sound, Hikaru was then standing in the middle of Akira's room. On his face was a rather angry frown, a hint of sadness lurking behind those emerald pools. He nodded toward the other god before flopping down on Akira's bed without so much as a 'hello'

Touya Akira, being the well brought-up young man he was, could not help but be fascinated by this crude display of...well... Not-polite-ness.

Flinging his wings open and throwing one arm over his eyes, Hikaru muttered what had happened.

"Just because of one thing, he demotes me. Selfish bastard, rarely around to do his own work and sets us up to do it all. And now he piles ALL of it on Sai-san. Irresponsible moron. I don't like him.

"There are very few people you DO like, Hikaru-kun."

Said dragonling eyed the pheonix-based God, sticking his tongue out in a childish gesture and facing away.

"Anyway, I have to stick with the human realm until I 'learn my place'(insert air hand motions) and stop making 'Rash decisions'. Keh. Like THAT would ever happen."

"You are correct, I find that highly Illogical"

"I never asked you, stupid chicken."

Sai puffed up indigently, ruffling his wings again.

"I am not a chicken, you LIZARD, I am a pheonix. I am an elegant and-"

"Graceful creature, that has harnessed the power of flame, wind, and can bring good fortune and good crops." Hikaru lifted one eyebrow, folding his hands under his head.

"Did I miss anything." Sai's eyebrow twitched for a moment before the huffed, vanishing in a whirl of purple flames.

"I am still your senior, and you are still being punished."

Hikaru let out an irritated sigh, turning his head to look at the mortal, still in the room. He really hadn't noticed. Quiet, that one.

"According to mister high and mighty, I am stuck on earth until I find some moral quality, and the responsibility to have my own apprentice. So. Any suggestions?"

Akira, still in a bit of shock from death being called a moron, (and a bastard) as well as the bickering of two seemingly really powerful beings, did not really hear his question.

So, instead of awn sering in the normal way, his stretched nerves simply did what they wanted to do for a while.

They snapped.

He feinted.

Shinou Hikaru was left in a strange place with one girly god's apprentice and his own deity-status revoked temporarily.

This day royally sucked.

**(I could be totally evil and end it here...buuuut... You people have been so wonderful with reviewing and encouraging me to be my totally insane self, I feel like being nice. **

**So, I included a little something for all you people who aided me in getting off my lazy arse. . Enjoy! )**

Okay, The girly-boy was now on his bed, sleeping.

Windows, locked.

Bathroom, open in case of nausea from having physical body again.

Clock? Well, he really didn't know how to set it, so he shall just have to ignore it.

Door?

Hikaru shrugged, walking towards it with the intent to lock it. Unfortunately for him, someone else got there first.

"Akira? Are you still awake? It's nearly midnight." The doorknob started twisting, and a strange feeling writhed in Hikaru's gut. This was not good.

Akiko poked her head into her son's room, looking around. Neat as ever, as was like him. Nothing out of place, and he was sleeping already. Good. Smiling to herself, she closed the door again, going back to her own bed.

Meanwhile, a large amount of gold scales were standing on end with anxiety, wings twitching slightly. Swinging down from the ceiling with a nearly silent thump, hikaru shivered. This was definitely not good for his own nerves.

Slit pupils glanced over at the sleeping semi-mortal, the marking still gleaming gold on the boy's forehead. No other mortal could see it, which was rather good.

Looking at the clock once more, Hikaru yawned tiredly. Drat. Stupid bodies needing sleeping.

Hikaru glared wearily at the green-haired boy, lifting one hand. A small blue light flickered to life, forming into a plain-looking chain. He fastened it about his neck, and watched with vague interest as his scales seemed to retract, wings doing the same. All of his dragon like features disappearing, replaced his normal skin and bones. Sighing, he climbed nimbly onto the opposite side of the bed that his future apprentice lay on, wriggling under the covers and casting a half-hearted glare at the mortal.

Huffing in annoyance, he closed his eyes, swiftly falling asleep.

Unfortunate for the poor immortal, he did not yet realize that Akira usually slept with a pillow in his grasp. Nor did he realize that as a dragon-souled immortal, his body spread a fair bit of heat.

Poor Hikaru.

The next morning was going to be interesting.

But for now, they slept.

**(AN: Shizuka Sen gets half a cookie! Whoot-ness! ) **


End file.
